


A Harry Potter Short Story: The Collection

by Wolfs_Bane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Bane/pseuds/Wolfs_Bane
Summary: A collection of short harry potter themed fan-fiction stories that I have written and where more will be posted.





	1. A Walk In The Woods

  

Things were getting hectic in the common room… too much was going… I couldn’t take it anymore… I had to get out of there… not many places I can go if I’m honest. Well, there is always one place I can go. It’s quite, secluded and lonely… just the way I like it.

I snuck out in the chaos, no one noticed. Good thing too, I would hate to get caught after hours. I crept through the castle corridors and out into the woods. Finally, I was alone. No one around to put me down or annoy me. I was in peace… or so I thought. I walked past a few trees and I heard a stick break to my right. I looked over my shoulder straight into a tree, a peered round it and that’s when I saw her, not that I could see much, but her was beautiful, the way her hair glistened in the moonlight was stunning. However, there was something odd, something didn’t seem right. It took me longer than it should have but it finally dawned on me, her clothes were ripped and there were scratch marks on her arm. I looked up and noticed that tonight was a full moon…

I was shocked, I didn’t know what to think… I had never encountered a werewolf before. I was frightened but curious. I didn’t know if I should have gone up to her or not. I had only heard of one other werewolf around here before and that was Remus Lupin, he was a legend in my eyes, the way my godfather spoke of him. I always wished he was alive for me to meet him.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. The girl in front of me, she started to tear up. I couldn’t help but do anything… I sat next her, didn’t put my hand on her back or shoulder, all I did was turn to her and say “are you okay?” She looked frightened at first, but then she smiled and said “everything’s fine, just getting used to things that’s all” I smiled back, and calmly said “look, we just met but if you ever need anything or just a friend I’m here, you can trust me.”   She didn’t say anything, she didn’t seem bothered and all she did was hug me. I was staggered by the initial hug, but accepted it and hugged her back. It felt nice to hug someone, and it felt even better that I found someone who could trust.

And that’s when my life started getting better, that one single moment changed everything for me.

 

 

 


	2. A Corrupt Ministry

 

 

You know, sometimes you have no other choice but to break the rules. You just can’t help it, especially when you’re a person like me. All you care about others and would do anything to help, even if it means putting yourself at risk. That’s how this started, I broke a rule because my superiors wanted an innocent man prosecuted and I wouldn’t stand for It. However, because of my apparent “value” to the ministry all they did was stick me on some lame mission to observe a group of muggle soldiers. I was to use no magic, I was to not be seen. Yes, this can be tricky but still boring.

These soldiers were so boring nothing ever seemed to happen to them, they got the boring orders and boring locations. I just wanted a bit of excitement, just for something to happen… always be careful of what you wish for… They were out on patrol one day when an explosion went off about a mile down the road, things were looking suspicious, something wasn’t right, I could feel it. I watched as the soldiers changed their formation and that’s when I saw it, they were facing the wrong direction, the explosion was a distraction. They were getting ambushed. There was nothing I could do, I wanted to warn them but I was to not make contact.

I watched with my own eyes, I watched them get gunned down… they had no chance…. All because of some stupid rules set out by the ministry. I let them die… I could have saved them…

I looked around where they had fallen, to my surprise one of them was still moving. One of them was still alive.

This time I didn’t hesitate. This time I didn’t think about the rules. I ran, I ran towards the survivor. I ran and I grabbed him, I apperated as fast as I could. I didn’t get far, I couldn’t focus properly, but I got us far enough.

He was hurt badly, I managed to use some spells to fix some of his injuries. I couldn’t heal them all, he needed a doctor. But I knew it wouldn’t be long before the ministry would send an Auror after me. I didn’t have much time.

I had just come up with a plan, I was about save this injured soldier. He deserved to be saved, especially after seeing what he did… I was about to apperate when the Auror appeared. He grabbed the soldier and said to me “look, the ministry are sick of you breaking their rules. But they’ve allowed you to make up for it. They’ve granted you a single use of the killing curse. I think you know what you must do. Because if you fail to comply… well lets just say there is no room at Azkaban for you”

I looked at them both… raised my wand

“AVADA KEDAVRA”

I dropped to my knees

“what have I done” 


End file.
